


Better Than Fiction [marichat/ladynoir]

by SnowflakeIcing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ml - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, i had this idea, its fluffy, marinette reads ladynoir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeIcing/pseuds/SnowflakeIcing
Summary: Best friends don't read stories about kissing under the moonlight. Especially not when you've been claiming that you hold no romantic interest in said best friend. Looks like Marinette's feelings towards Chat are less platonic than she thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and decided it was too comical not to finish. It was supposed to be a one shot but looks like there's going to be a second chapter

This was a stupid idea, disgusting even. In fact, Marinette should be ashamed that it even crossed her mind to agree to this. That didn't change the fact that she promised Alya that she'd do it though.

Maybe it was out of curiosity or maybe it was just for amusement. She was a little interested to see how the little fandom that her and her partner managed to spawn around them portrayed the two of them and how accurate that portrayal would even be at that.

Regardless of what her original intent behind this was, she was now sitting in front of a screen in the middle of the night about to read a fan-fiction on her and Chat Noir. Well, more specifically Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was still more or less the same thing though.

Marinette hesitated in clicking the link.

The entire situation made her feel dirty. What would Chat say about this? How would he react to his partner reading about the two of them in such a manner. Would he tease her about it?

Marinette let that thought sit for a while. Maybe teasing would be the best case scenario here. Chances were that this was too weird, even for him...but was it though? It was /Chat/ after all. The more she thought about it the more the thought of him actually sitting down and reading this stuff himself didn't phase her.

The girl hummed in stubborn determination. So there you have it! This wasn't so weird after all! It's not like she'd come to some painful realisation by the end of this! Now that would be ridiculous! She had nothing she fear, she decided. What's the worst that could happen anyway? 

*~*~*~*

"So did you read the story I sent you?" Alya asked hopefully, her eyes beaming in excitement to see the girl's reaction after her first true encounter with fanfiction.

"Uh, yeah," Marinette nodded, giving her locker door a good shove. That old thing didn't seem to have the concept of actually /closing/.

"And...?"

"It was alright, I guess."

Alya didn't seem too satisfied with the response, "Alright!? Seriously!? I just introduced you to the most recognised fanfic in the fandom and all you have to say about it is that it was 'alright'!?" she asked in utter disbelief. 

The blunette sighed. It was too early for this, "I guess so."

That was a lie. It was more than alright, considering that she stayed up all night reading it. All 24 chapters at that. She even checked the writer's profile for any updates on when the next chapter was going to be out.

What? It was a good story! Can't blame a girl for being curious! 

"Unbelievable," Alya folded her arms with a huff as the bell went.

*~*~*~*

24 chapters about her falling for that mangy, alley cat must have taken a toll on the superhero considering how she was suddenly able to notice everything about her partner, even to the smallest detail.

Did he always scrunch up his nose like that when he was in thought? 

He seemed so concentrated on what he was doing. 

Marinette's cheeks stung...cute.

"Um...m'lady?" Chat raised an eyebrow, turning his head over to the girl, "Are you okay? You've been staring for a while now," he noted.

Ladybug's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Had she really? 

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," she chuckled sheepishly, quickly ripping her gaze off the leather clad blond and back to the city that they were /supposed/ to he patrolling.

Chat chuckled himself at their little exchange as he snapped his baton back on his suit. It wasn't often that he got to see this side of her. He always suspected that his lady was a little socially awkward.

"Where to, Maladroit?" he asked teasingly, the pet name being reminiscent to when they first met.

Ladybug cringed at the memory. That was the last time she felt so...Marinette in her costume

"We didn't patrol around the Louvre yet," she noted, "We could restart our route from there."

"You're saying that as if you're expecting me to object," he chuckled.

"You know, most people wouldn't be complaining about being included," she retorted.

"Well played," Chat decided with a shrug as he began walking towards the ledge of the roof, "Do you expect me to take the lead too or is it ladies first?"

He grinned. He probably thought that he was being really smart there. Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Hilarious."

He smirked, "I try."

She couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. Their banter was much like something she'd read in one of those Ladynoir stories that Alya still linked to her. 

Not that she's been taking note of things like that! It was merely something that came to mind! Really!

"Lets go," she instructed, brushing off any confusing thoughts for now as she swung off ahead of him.

The blond smiled behind her. She was acting a little off tonight. He never really caught his lady staring at him so absentmindedly like he did today. If he didn't know any better he could have even sworn that he saw her blush. 

Adrien shook that idea out of his head. This was Ladybug that he was talking about. She probably had a line of guys waiting to ask her out. What made him so special to be picked instead of all the rest? A girl this amazing most likely had pretty high standards.

Or maybe he just had her pegged down wrong all along. She never came off as shallow or acted as if she was above everyone else, despite the fact that she was a superhero (and amazing in every sense of the word, though some could argue that he was being biased).

Ladybug had flaws too. She was stubborn, reckless, a little awkward. It never phased him though. He always chose to embrace those traits. They served as a little reminder that despite everything, she was still human.

Chat let out a happy sigh as he extended him baton once more, about to take a leap after the girl of his dreams.

Maladroit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Criticism very much appreciated. Thanks x


End file.
